


Toe Beans

by KitsuneEthereal



Series: The MAMAverse [1]
Category: Original Work, The MAMAverse
Genre: Cerys Lockehart (OC), F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneEthereal/pseuds/KitsuneEthereal
Summary: When you had initially been taken by the small psycho who never spoke, you never quite imagined the position you currently were in. Lying in a bed of what felt like nearly thirty blankets and half that of pillows, pressed up again the masked murderer who wrote you poems of love and bloodlust as he kneaded your face with admittedly soft paw pads.





	Toe Beans

**Author's Note:**

> This is for y'all at the Yanderemommabean server! <3 love you nerds sm!

When you had initially been taken by the small psycho who never spoke, you never quite imagined the position you currently were in. Lying in a bed of what felt like nearly thirty blankets and half that of pillows, pressed up again the masked murderer who wrote you poems of love and bloodlust as he kneaded your face with admittedly soft paw pads. "Really, Cerys? Why." Your exasperated question was met with a silencing coo, the smile on his mask seeming to grin wider and the eyes narrow more in an expression of contentment. You weren't exactly sure how the mask worked but it was clear he wouldn't remove it at all. A soft sigh escaped your lungs as he continued to paw at your cheeks, seemingly marveling at how soft the flesh there was in comparison to his porcelain 'face'.

Eventually you grew tired of him gently patting your face and slid your head back, reaching up to grip his hand (paw?) and held it between your own hands. He made a soft, sweet sound as you begin to press against the paw pads, a soft awed sound of " _Toe Beaaaans...._ " escaping your lips as you observe his sharp violet claws retract again and again as you played with his hand. He looked slightly confused but he purred at the contact, obviously ecstatic that you were _finally_   reciprocating his affections. He knew bringing you to his nest after those nasty, awful babblers came to steal  _his_ mate away from him was a good idea! After all, there was no reason for you to  _want_ to leave, you were  _hishishis **his**  _mate. You were unaware of his rather primitive thought process as you began to message his hands, specifically the pads adorning them.

 The sun began to set, the starry sky visible above the roofless tree hut as a small snoring sound escaped a now dozing Cerys. Somehow, you felt content here despite the fact that you were a prisoner and your captor was a barely human murderer who couldn't speak. He was warm, the bed nest was comfy, and his toe beans were soft. And despite everything he had done, the people you witnessed him kill, you felt almost...safe with him. He had never done anything to harm you, actually actively making sure you were completely cared for. If it weren't for the things he's done, what he  _is_ , you felt like you could even... _fall in love_ with him. As you pondered this and played with his hands gently as to not awaken him, you began to slip into rest yourself. Soon the two of you rested below clear skies with the stars and full moon watching over you protectively. Another day had passed, and it marked another day in the care of this strange but loving creature in your arms. And surprisingly enough? You couldn't find it in yourself to mind.


End file.
